Gift of Magic
by Fae 206
Summary: Using animated movies. Cinderella has married Prince Henri "Charming" and the honeymoon is over. The new princess is now pregnant with the prince's child but when the gift of magic enters her life things turn even trickier. This is worsened when Cinderella accidentally turns Henri into a mouse, a spell only she can undo. Can Ella save him before people find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is my first fic for this category and I hope you enjoy it. Based on how many people want to read it, chapters might be longer or they might stay around this length. I used the French spelling of Henry just for fun. Hope you enjoy

**Gift of Magic**

**Chapter One**

Cinderella. The name that her parents had given her meant a lot to her and she kept it sacred. She would always be Cinderella but after rumors had spread over the kingdom of her being forced to do housework and being more of a maid than a princess, she had gone by the shortened name, Ella. Ella seemed to hold more enchantment, more mystery to it.

Ella had been feeling ill for a long time now and her prince Charming had worried for her. Henri had loved Ella and was always wanting to hear her stories about her parents, her childhood, the magic that had taken place on the day that they had met. Ella loved his eagerness. When he had brought her the best doctor in the kingdom, he had come away with one conclusion. Ella was pregnant and this made Henri incredibly happy.

His gorgeous princess, his amazing wife was pregnant with their first child. He had celebrated this with a ball where he had invited the villagers who had been in support of them. The mice had been in support of them, partying away in their hideouts. Now it was three months later and Ella was starting to show. She needed the seamstresses to create even bigger clothes for her although she would want to make them herself.

As Ella sat in her bedroom, she felt ill again. Morning sickness was the worst experience she had ever gone through but as she rushed for the chamber pot again, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Somehow she looked even more elegant than usual. In front of the mirror was a wand similar to the one that the fairy godmother had used. It was too dangerous for her to just leave misplaced like this.

As Ella grabbed it in her hand, she felt something rise within her. It was a feeling that she had experienced before when she had been transformed for the ball but this time even stronger. Ella held it in her hand, feeling a connection with the silver wand. She attempted to put it down but it seemed stuck to her hand.

"What?" she asked nervously before seeing Jaq scurry out to see her.

"Something wrong Cinderelly?" he asked concerned before seeing the wand in her hand, "Wooow," he marveled at the item. "What's that Cinderelly?"

"I'm not sure," Ella said as she tried to point the wand but as she did, there were flowers blooming around her and the smell of fresh pastries in the air. Was she doing this? She felt that the strong connection with the wand was giving her the power to create these things of beauty and wonder. Except, she didn't know how it was working. She felt tears in her eyes as she started to gain control of the wand. She was nervous, scared and afraid of what was happening.

She heard her loud sobs echo in the room. She had to stop. She didn't want a servant to catch her in here. She didn't want to be seen as a witch. She wanted her fairy godmother to come and explain what was happening.

However, as someone entered the room, it wasn't her fairy godmother at all. She pointed the wand at Henri as he entered, his concern and adoration for her both showing on his face however as she pointed the wand at him, she saw him fall forwards. She fought against herself and the strong power of the wand as she stared at Henri gasping for air. She rushed to her husband, grabbing his cheeks and forcing him to look at her.

"My gosh," she said as she looked at the weird expression on his face. "Henri, please don't die," she begged hoping that her fairy godmother would appear and grant this wish. "I'm so sorry, I can't…I can't lose you." Ella saw Henri's eyes closing and pulled him closer to her but as she did, she found him to be shrinking and her eyes widened even more. She had seen her fairy godmother turn a pumpkin into a carriage, seen her turn animals human, what had that magic within her done to her prince.

He quickly shrank even further, having fallen unconscious and unable to fight against it. Ella gasped as it looked like all that was left of him were the clothes that he had been wearing. She gasped in fear. No, there had to be a spell to undo this. He couldn't leave her, he couldn't leave them. Ella snatched the wand up trying to figure out how to use it. She could bring him back. There had to be a way to bring him back.

As she looked at the clothes, taking deep breaths in, she saw Jaq standing there looking at the pile of clothes in shock. "Cinderelly," he said as he burrowed under the clothes and then scurried back out. "Cinderelly, look!" he said as he pointed to a tiny lump under the clothes.

"Jaq? What are you talking about, my dear friend," Ella asked as she gently picked up the clothes. As she did so, she found there to be something between the layers of his shirt. She very gently rolled the top layer back before seeing a small mouse who was struggling to breathe.

She got closer before seeing the face and the small features of the mouse's body. It couldn't be. She gently pressed a finger atop the mouse and saw the tiny eyes looking up at her. They were the same shade as _his_ eyes.

"Princess?" he squeaked before his eyes closed again and he struggled to breathe. "Princess," he said in this high pitched version of his voice. "Cindy," he said as he used her pet name, a name that only he used, "What's happened to me?" he asked and he opened his eyes again. Ella leaned forwards, gently scooping up the naked and terrified mouse. She brought her hands so he was level with her chin, Jaq watching her with great fascination.

"Henri?" she asked as her eyes sparkled with tears and her expression showed the horror of what she was experiencing. He sneezed and shivered in the small mousy body before looking at her again.

"Cindy," he said, his voice still in the pitch of Jaq's voice, "What's happened to me?" he repeated and Cinderella sniffed as she gently set him down on a pin cushion in an empty jewelry box. There were no pins on the cushion and she gently grabbed a tiny cloth and covered his body with it, tucking it around him.

She stroked his tiny head very gently, being careful of his face and his ears whilst attempting to hold back tears. Henri's eyes opened weakly and he stared at his reflection in the mirror of the jewelry box. Terror filled his expression as he looked at himself. He was a mouse!? How was he a mouse!?

"I still love you," Cinderella told him as her heart seemed to squeeze tighter as if being wrung out like a dirty cloth. "I still love you with all my heart," she promised him as she very slowly and very carefully placed a loving kiss on his tiny head.

What was she going to do without understanding how this had happened, without knowing the spell to turn him back? She needed her godmother, everything would go back to normal once her godmother was here.

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ella took a slow breath as she sat on the bed. She wasn't scared of mice, that would be silly of her to be scared of animals who had become such good friends to her since the passing of her parents but she didn't think that she would be wed to a mouse or was that even a thing anymore. Soon people would realize that the prince had disappeared and hadn't just jumped out of the window.

She had asked Jaq to look out for him as he readjusted to his life as a being four-inches tall. "Oh, please," she whispered as she started to cry softly. She hadn't meant to do this. She would never have meant to screw up her own happily ever after and that's what he provided for her. "Please come quickly."

"My dear," the godmother said as she landed softly down on the floor and sat on the bed. "I came as soon as I heard your tears. I gather it that something terrible has happened. I do sense new magic at work," she said before looking to Ella. "Are you, are you sure that you're feeling all right."

"You can undo wishes, right?" Ella asked as she turned and pulled her knees under her. Her face showed the hope of a young girl half her age but the fairy godmother turned. Her face showed her worry and Cinderella knew that from the way she moved that there was no guarantee but maybe there was hope. One speck of hope was all that Ella was asking for because that meant that there was a way of retuning her love to his proper size.

"It depends, my dear," the godmother said as she took Cinderella's hand in her own. "Some magic only the person who created the wish can change. Sometimes it's a lot different than creating a ball gown and transforming animals into other animals, humans included. Although, to turn a human to an animal is debatable."

Ella's eyes widened and she looked at her before her direction turned to the jewelry box. She stood up and made slow steps to where Henri was curled up under some fabric whilst clutching tightly to his wedding ring in his sleep. At least he was sleeping. That meant that he could hopefully enjoy dreaming.

"Aww," the godmother said as she got up and put her hands to her cheeks. "What a sweet new arrival," she said and Ella turned back to her in shock. She paused as she turned to look back at the little mouse and then bowed her head. "Am I misundersta-"

"I thought you knew everything," Ella said as she turned. Tears streamed down her face and as she touched a flower in a vase it started to grow thorns. She gasped and sat down on the floor, very quickly and quietly but her eyes never left where the jewelry box was. "That's Henri," she whispered.

"That's the prince?" the godmother asked, "Then there's nothing that I can do. If you did this to him then you are the only one who is able to undo it." Cinderella felt her heart grow heavier as she heard that. There was no chance of her knowing how to change him back but she did know that she wanted him here with her.

"I can learn, right?" Ella asked and the godmother nodded. "I can learn the spell that will turn him back. I can save him, if I have this much magic already then if I learn to control it…"

"It takes a lot of hard work in order to do that, my dear," the godmother told her and Ella sighed. She was good at working hard, it came naturally to her. After so many years of having her stepsisters force her to work as well as her stepmother. Working hard was the speed she felt most comfortable with and this time she'd be doing it for him.

"Then…" Ella asked, "can you do something to explain his absence whilst I work on helping him?" she asked and the godmother nodded.

"Only those _people_ who truly love him, that's you, my dear, will be able to know the truth. He'll be taking an extended trip." The fairy godmother waved her want and Cinderella paused. She didn't feel any change but she had to trust in the magic. Magic got her into this situation. She could only hope that magic could save her from it as well.

…

…

Cinderella couldn't sleep that night but thankfully Henri had been able to. Perhaps because of his small body, he didn't have the energy to keep awake but Jaq had told her that he was still alive and reasonably healthy but very tired. Since she couldn't sleep, she had worked by candle light on a coat, hat, and shoes for him. She had worked by hand, doing everything herself because nothing was too good for him. He was her prince.

As the sun rose, Cinderella could hear the sound of anxious squeaking and she rose. She immediately went to the jewelry box to find Henri there looking like he was in pain. "My love," she said gently as she pet him with his finger tip. He looked up at her and she thought she saw his eyes glisten over. "Are you all right, my darling?" she asked and Henri held to his ring.

"Cindy," he squeaked, "I'm still a mouse, aren't I? I thought that it was a dream," he said and Cinderella put her hand out so that he could climb onto it. She raised the mouse to her lips and kissed his tiny little head.

"I'm sorry that you are," Cinderella said as she gently reached for the clothes. "Put these on," she said as she kept her hand steady so that he could dress himself. He still looked like the most gorgeous mouse in the world to her, the same as the previous night. "I'm going to put my robe on," she said and placed Henri carefully on the bed.

"You want me to come with you and Princey?" Jaq Jaq asked and Cinderella shook her head.

"No, we should be fine," she said and put her robe on. Henri climbed up on her shoulder and tried to settle down. Ella didn't know how the castle staff would react to him in this manner but she wanted to take care of him. If they told her to get rid of him she'd refuse.

"Be careful," she whispered to him and he nodded. "Jaq, please be prepared for our return?" she asked and Jaq gave her a playful salute.

"Will do so, CInderelly," Jaq nodded and Cinderella left the room.

…

…

As Cinderella walked down the hallway, she heard many people attempting to tell her that they offered her their support whilst Henri took the long trip to the foreign kingdom she hadn't heard of before. After three people tried to hurt him for being a mouse, Ella and Henri had decided between themselves that a pocket was probably better than her shoulder.

Ella felt things were going comfortably until she passed the king who looked extremely worried. She courtseyed despite the king telling her that she needn't do that any longer since she was his daughter in law. "Your Majesty, is something the matter?" she asked and the king looked to her. Sighing in relief.

"I don't understand what people are talking about," he said before smiling, "but you most likely do, my dear. So, you can explain to me why everyone is believing that Henri went to a kingdom that doesn't exist. I feel as if I'm losing my mind here," he said and Ella paused. She could already feel Henri peaking out at his father.

"You don't know where he is?" she asked as she reflected on her fairy godmother's words that the people who truly loved Henri wouldn't believe in the spell that she had placed upon the people in the castle. She blinked, of course this man loved his son just as deeply as her father had loved her.

"It makes no sense," the king said, "I thought I knew that boy but…"

"You'd accept Henri no matter what, wouldn't you?" Ella asked and the king nodded. \

"I suppose so," he said and Cindy carefully reached for the mouse.

"It's okay. He's not going to hurt you," Cinderella told Henri who felt that he would rather hide than for his father to become disgusted with him. If his father tried to hurt him, that would cause emotional harm that wouldn't be able to be healed. "Please come out," she said and the king looked at her as if she had completely lost it.

Henri took a slow breath, "Promise me you'll protect me?" he asked and the king turned around, that sounded like his son but slightly more high pitched but he wasn't sure of where the sound of that voice was coming from.

"I promise," Cinderella smiled before lifting Henri up and the king looked at the frightened mouse.

The king laughed as he saw Cinderella's smile fade slightly. "This is a joke, correct?" he laughed and Henri shivered. "My boy is such a ventriloquist."

"I'm not," the mouse said and the king looked at him in shock. "I'm sorry, Father," he said as he moved closer to Ella. "I didn't mean to be transformed into a mouse. It just…happened."

The king paled, "Henri?" he asked as he bent down to make a closer examination of his son. He held his hand out for Cinderella. "Please allow me to hold my son," he requested. "I love him….even if he is a rodent. He needs to be offered protection _especially _in his new form." He said but Henri shivered and backed away, he hadn't wanted his father to know about the curse. He didn't want to face rejection from his only parent.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated **


End file.
